


#82: "Sword"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [14]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: He doesn't fear the Lyrium will kill him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 100 days, 100 prompts.

He doesn’t fear that the Lyrium will kill him.

In fact, he expects that it will, either actively or passively; that this is the ultimate price he will someday pay for his life as a Templar.

And he doesn’t fear losing his mind. He’s seen many go this way, jumping at shadows glimpsed in the corners of their eyes, seeing demons in all directions, hearing whispers, fighting waking dreams (most tip down long flights of stairs, or fall from tower windows, eventually; and no one spares much time to wonder if it was an accident or an intention.) It’s difficult to fear losing himself when he is still so uncertain of who he _is_.

Truthfully, what Cullen fears, in bed at night, as he sweats, shivers, aches, waiting for the unsettled dreams to take him or the sun to rise - the latter of which usually comes first - is that his hand will never again be steady enough to grip a sword.


End file.
